


Romance 101

by IAmTheUltimateGleek



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Multiple Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheUltimateGleek/pseuds/IAmTheUltimateGleek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sudden burst of light allowed Neo to vanish in the blink of an eye. The only thing left behind was a slip of paper, along the back were 7 neatly printed on digits to a scroll number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cherish Part 1

Cherish, by its very definition, means to care for. To love and protect. The word alone symbolizes trust. 

Whether it be used when describing Blake with her endless collection of novels or Ruby with her extensive knowledge of weaponry, every student and faculty member at Beacon had their own special preferences that they held dear. Some ranged from being physical, material, or sometimes even sexual means of finding adoration. Acceptance...Happiness.

Of course depending on who you asked, some had much guiltier pleasures then others.

At least that's what Yang liked to assume. Truthfully the entire week alone was beginning to weigh heavily on her thoughts.

It had been a few days prior. Lunch was uneventful as far as "normal" days could go. The multiple teams compressed inside of the large dinning hall each were so engrossed in one another it seemed not one among the masses saw the need to even glance at anyone outside of their immediate groups. An odd, but not unheard of pattern some days fell into. Especially on mission free weeks.

At one end of the boring spectacle, Nora had her body practically draped over the entire length of a table. Singing loudly in an off tune bellow that touched the ceiling in it's volume. Much to the rest of Team JNPR's chagrin. 

Especially a certain pink streak in his hair huntsman. 

"OH WON'T YOU STAY WITH ME?! CAUSE LIE YOU'RE ALL I NEED."

Had anyone cared enough to stare at the odd act of proclamation, they may have even seen a rare form of a fire like blush covering the usually collected boy's face. Though the lack of attention the belting received could have been due to the fact that this wasn't the first time the small girl had taken it upon her self to prove just how much she cared about her "Ren-y".

All the while Pyrrha continued to remind...and physically force Jaune to breathe in between each of the large shovels of food he continuously crammed into his mouth. Apparently "choking" was not a dire concern when it came to Taco Tuesday.

Too invested in her boyfriend's poor eating habits, the redhead had barely so much as sent a small smile over at her friend's horrid attempts of serenading the red faced Lie Ren. Though she did suppress her own snickers when the dark haired member halfheartedly smiled past his embarrassment and mouthed a quick "love you too" to Nora.

The entire scene was not even remotely unusual for anyone. 

Not very far away from Team JNPR, sat some of the upperclassman. Among them sat Team CFVY, who all were chatting idly with one another. 

Well mostly chatting. 

Velvet appeared, to the outside viewer at least, that she was "listening" attentively to Yatsuhashi and Fox's epic classroom tale of accidentally setting Professor Port's chair ablaze. However if you looked past the smile the bunny faunus was giving, someone may have noticed that Velvet was practically hiding behind her carton of carrot juice. Or perhaps they would see her ears occasionally twitch while her slowly flustering face heated up like a ticking time bomb. 

It seemed though that the only one who was noticing the young girl's growing agitation was the very leader that was causing it. In fact, Velvet would go as far as to say her girlfriend was getting off on the entire situation. 

Laughing right on time to the ending of the story, the small faunus reminded herself to verbally reprimand Coco later over the fact that running her hand across the other's thigh during a public conversation was "NOT" at all cute or appropriate. 

Until then though, Velvet would suffer and continue to pretend she had any interest in the boys' morning adventure. And Coco would continue to smile like an innocent soul. Again nothing out of the ordinary. 

It seemed as though these seemingly erratic everyday acts were almost like rerunning shows of the same performance. And just like every overdone sitcom or movie plot ever written, Yang grew bored of watching it. 

Don't get her wrong, some days when they weren't facing life or death battles against creatures from the pits of hell, the blonde did enjoy the boredom of everyday life. It just so happened that today wasn't one of those days. 

Same old JNPR, CFVY, and RWBY. Same old lectures. Same old, same old, yada yada yada. Where was the thrill? Sure there had been quiet weeks once or twice in her time at Beacon, but the peace never lasted THIS long. Not ever!

Yang wasn't complaining per say...but having the attention span of a fish had it's downsides when there wasn't a constant goal in mind. Especially when her ears lost their will to listen, once again, to the fantastically gripping story of "How Weiss accidentally froze over half of her father's mansion when she was 6 years old".

Her hopes of finding entertainment by observing some small comedic display from one of the surrounding teams though, were dashed. It seemed as though fate had decided to play nice and give all the young trainees a well deserved break. If by break you meant what the blonde considered mellow, boring, and downright painful to sit through.

Just her luck she supposed that the world couldn't constantly be in peril, as twisted as that might sound.

For a moment the oldest girl had gone as far as to consider starting another food fight just like the one Nora had initiated last month. All it would take was one good hit at JNPR and the chips would fall exactly where she intended to bid.

However the sudden mental image of Professor Goodwitch having to storm in and repair the damages of their rough housing again caused an immediate reconsideration. 

Plan A: ABORT ABORT! ANGRY DICTATOR WARNING

Finally having accepted her fate of waiting through another thrill-less lunch break, Yang had only been half a second away from returning her complete attention to Team RWBY's discussion when something outside caught her eye.

It had been only a flash, but there was no mistaking such a palette of colors.

Not even a carton of walking Ben and Jerry's would be seen wearing such a loud explosive mix of pink, brown, and white. Hell not even she could hallucinate such a combination.

Standing abruptly, feigning having left her scroll back in her last lecture hall, Yang all but sprinted out of the dinning hall. Praying that who she had seen walk by hadn't managed to get very far. Also she sent a small plea to the skies that she wouldn't knock the doors off their hinges in her haste to get out.

After making it, damage free, past the wooden barriers, the blonde physically felt her blood begin to boil. Her eyes had been correct in their fleeting analysis. There in the center of the campus court, seemingly giving not so much as one care to the fact that she was in broad daylight 20 yards away from nearly 500 in-training hunts(wo)men, stood Neo.

Smirk, parasol, and all.

Now Yang may have been once and awhile called "hot headed", both literally and figuratively. But never before had the young girl been so positive that if even one leaf fell to the ground at this second the whole school could possibly go up in flames. She was on trigger edge right now. She was that furious.

This was her haven, her home away from home, and yet this girl had wandered in past every perceivable security detail without even chipping a nail.

She made the blonde girl's skin prickle in nerves.

Without wasting anymore time, the taller woman began to march forward. Clutching her hands into such tight fists that the machinery along her wrists and palms began to bend slightly.

Yang despised this girl. She hated everything there was to hate about a human being. She hated her smile full of self confidence, her parasol with it's stupid pink and white frill, that god damn bow she always did after successfully kicking her ass, her stupidly perfect hair, the way her eyes would shift and change like a god damn magic act.

She. Hated. Neo.

At least that's what the molten flame igniting her red eyes would say to anyone witnessing the current spectacle. For their own safety the blonde hoped any curious bystanders ran while they still could. Beacon could become an inferno at any minute now.

Past each intense moment feet stomping closer to where she stood, the smaller of the duo waited patiently.

In fact Neo barely moved a single inch as her former punching bag stormed closer and closer. Eyes red with rage. The illusionist merely batted her eyes coyly. Her gloved hands remaining politely fixated on her colorful weapon. She used her parasol to block out the blinding sun rays until finally she was able to crane her head upwards to lock eyes with the taller woman. 

Though there was quite a sizable sight the enemy could have taken advantage of had she kept her gaze leveled...quite a large view indeed.

Smiling sweetly with a slight added curve to her left side showing her own measure of taunting, Neo allowed her eyes to shift to brown and pink. Teasing much like a predator did to it's prey. The deja vu in this very moment would have been humorous had they been on a train like before. But this time, Yang waited for the other to throw the first punch.

"You've got a lot of nerve-"

Before the blonde could finish, the multi-colored assailant held up a single hand. Silencing the other with a flick of her wrist moving upwards so that a single card remained up between her index and middle finger. Where it had come from? It was anyone's guess.

A sudden burst of light allowed Neo to vanish in the blink of an eye. The only thing left behind was a slip of paper, along the back were 7 neatly printed on digits to a scroll number.


	2. Cherish Part 2

It had been one week since the incident. One. Full. Week.

And Yang had yet to accomplish anything remotely useful. Even worse though, the tall huntress knew she was being played with like a toy.

Now the blonde had never considered herself a fan of indecisiveness. Because when it came right down to it, the world fell into two basic categories. Good and Bad. Right and Wrong.

If you knew which was which, there should be no hesitation when deciding. Period. But, if for some reason there happened to be a gray area in between the two sides, you had to go with your gut instinct. No exceptions. No hesitations. 

Unless you happened to be Neo...in that case all of the older girl's morals seemed to go up in flames.

As of right now the gray area, or the very small assassin, was causing Yang an extreme amount of aggravation. Her attitude was becoming stoic and clipped, and her expression neared deadly more times out of most. 

The change in demeanor had become so frightening that almost everyone in Beacon, Ozpin and Goodwitch included, seemed to be keeping a VERY healthy amount of distance between themselves and the teen. Even Ruby herself had gone the extra mile to secure a portable fire extinguisher, should her sister suddenly combust from silent rage.

No one knew why, and no one dared to ask what had made the happy-go-lucky blonde angry enough to set fire to nearly half of the training dummies in the training areas. Truthfully they were all were right to fear for their personal safety.

However instead of a "supposedly" being on her "monthly hell week" that all girls tended to react to, Yang's anger stemmed from a much smaller source.

A smaller, annoying, midget sized, evil, short, egotistical, little source.

Just thinking about the minx had the tall girl visibly steaming during her entire walk back to her dorm room. 

Every moment of her life had suddenly become focused on Neo and their last encounter. While Yang didn't like to consider herself a hypocrite, she could feel her childhood tendency of obsession taking over for the second time in her life. Despite JUST having this talk with Blake weeks ago!

The thought of allowing the multi-colored girl to control her everyday thoughts made Yang furious, and her red eyes showed it clear as day. 

That anger just so happened to also leave four freshman hunters staring wide eyed at the seizable punch indents on their lockers. 

Though the blonde agreed to worry about repercussions later, for now she just wanted to rest and possibly scream into her pillow. She was hoping for an empty room when she arrived, because another night of "We're here for you Yang", "Confide in us Yang", and "You look like death just take a nap Yang"'s might just be the final straw before the worked up girl finally snapped.

Being so on edge, reminded the huntress as to why she was heading back early in the first place. Every second wasted on the other girl's colorful appearance and mirth was a second of lost patience.

Neo was suppose to be on the opposite side of the spectrum. She was meant to represent was the dark and sinister half that opposed every one of Yang's morals. She was her god forsaken enemy! SHE WAS SUPPOSE TO ACT LIKE IT.

What she wasn't meant to do was leave a business card with the neat script writing of "text me" in front of her rival. She wasn't suppose to make Yang feel like a school girl getting hit on by some mysterious admirer. 

The blonde nearly took her door off the wall with the force she slammed it with. 

However the heater besides her and Blake's shared bunk did end up getting a suspiciously foot shaped indent in it's metal framing.

Her meeting with the tiny assassin last week had left Yang with something akin to a hourly migraine. 

Recalling all of the events leading up to her current state was like driving an iron needle through her skull.

First off like any sane person, her immediate instinct had been to investigate.

The number on the business card was linked to a private scroll number, she figured that much. But the kicker was that it was untraceable and basically nonexistent for anything other then one what seemed like text messages.

Score Neo:50, Yang:-100

Her second course of action had been where the issue with decisions came into play.

While the blonde had more then enough reasoning to turn the number over to Ironwood, the gray area of doubt continued to claw at her conscious. 

The words "text me" were just so...unlike her. It was too predictable to be a trap. So much so that it was something no one in their right mind would be stupid enough to write!

Of course Neo was smart enough not to leave a blatant threat, or a secret assortment of words, or directions to an abandoned warehouse. But come on. REALLY?

"Text me", that's what she decided to write?

It had been shocking and...unexpected to say the least.

So instead of enlisting the help of an entire military brigade, or even her own team, Yang ultimately ended up assigning herself, her own private mission. 

Investigate and get to the bottom of what new game her rival was playing at. Should have been easy enough for someone who left their number right? Wrong.

As the days continued to tally up, it became apparent that the blonde was barely making any progress, and that Neo had covered every possible loophole.

Days 1 through 3 had been spent digging through scroll books and tracing every possible number in the kingdom for something that came relatively close to the number listed. 

Day 4 was full of rage and self pitying gym workouts, leading to a hefty amount of charred equipment. 

Days 5 and 6 had been full of more researching and a few head butts against a wall due to frustration.

Currently Day 7 had resulted in another rage fest, and a few bruised knuckles.

However, now having a single moment of peace away from her concerned and confused team mates and professors, Yang had finally come down to her last possible option.

It was dangerous, and pathetic on her own part. But desperate times meant desperate measures.

She sent a text message.

Well more so an illegible bundle of hasty letters spelling "Hmmdajs", before dive bombing behind her and Blake's bunk bed. 

Sue her alight? So what if she was slightly apprehensive over the possibility of her scroll exploding or a sudden aerial fleet coming down on her exact location.

Paranoia had never been a particularly great part of sleepless nights and exhaustion from over working.

Eventually though, the soft thumping of a vibrate alert, caused lilac eyes to peer over at her turned over scroll. The words NEW MESSAGE taunted her. 

With slow and wary steps, Yang managed to force herself to read aloud the response she had received. To say she was outraged and relieved at once would be an understatement.

"I knew you were slow in a fight, but I hope this isn't your way of telling me your illiterate as well?"

The blonde huntress could practically feel herself burning up at the jab, but she remained relatively calm for the time being. This still was considered a dangerous situation, and Yang's taut muscles remained highly alert. One wrong move and she'd lose her one chance to finally best Neo.

Pale fingers moved quickly in response.

"You tried to kill me. Excuse me for being cautious."

The reply was instant.

"I follow orders. Same as you. However would it interest you to know I no longer work with Roman?"

Yang stared at her screen for a few minutes, before her narrowed gaze trailed over the message once, twice, then three times. 

If Neo wasn't with the White Fang anymore...then why leave her number? It didnt add up.

Yang allowed her hands to type out a slow response.

"Why should I believe you?"

Again, Neo wasted no time.

"I wouldn't blame you for being scared. Perhaps last time I had been a little too rough with such a delicate girl like you."

Like wildfire, the blonde's mane of hair erupted into flames. Lilac gave way to red, as the huntress nearly cracked her screen with her aggressive key smashing.

"I am not scared of a pint sized walking ice cream cone!"

She could practically feel Neo's smirk through her next words.

"Oh really? Why not prove it by meeting me at this address in half an hour. Perhaps speaking face to face will allow you the peace of mind you need to no longer fear me<3"

The trap had been set, and had this conversation been a week ago, Yang would have hesitated at least for one moment to consider the bait she was being teased with.

But, tired and fueled with immense anger, logic was bested over by determination. The blonde was out of her door as she sped walked down the Beacon corridors. All the while her eyes never left her scroll.

"I'll be there in 15 minutes. We are ending this now."

Meanwhile high above on the roof top of the First Year Dormitories, Neo sat perched with her legs crossed as she watched in amusement as her latest conquest angrily shouldered past countless students. Making a visible scorched up trail behind her as she made way towards the city with the posture of a woman on a mission.

The colorful girl stood with a smile as her eyes flashed from brown to pink. 

Yang was already proving to be quite entertaining for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Cherish Part 3

"Professor Ozpin? May I speak with you for a moment?"

At the sound of his name, the gray haired headmaster turned away from the view of his office window and smiled politely. He figured it was only a matter of time before his second in command found some new "problem" to become irked about. 

With a friendly nod of his head, Ozpin gestured for her to enter.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Glynda?"

The huntress barely returned the kind greeting before her heels began stomping forward with definable purpose. The blonde's entire posture screamed frustration and exasperation at once. 

"Our cameras recorded Ms. Xiao Long leaving school grounds a few moments ago. She had her scroll in hand and appears to be skipping out on her last two lectures of the day."

Ozpin tilted his head, as though he was in no way surprised with this news.

"Is that all?"

Bare in mind, hunters and huntresses get a lot of stuff thrown their way both when teaching and on the battlefield. So to say Goodwitch was completely surprised by this reaction would be an gross understatement.

"Are you not concerned over the fact that she is leaving?"

"Glynda, in the time you have taught Ms. Xiao Long, what did you notice most about her?"

The professor took a moment to consider her response. The word reckless and lazy crossed her mind for a moment, but ultimately she decided not to get into badmouthing her students.

"I suppose, lack of seriousness when regarding my class."

Ozpin had to chuckle at this.

"Yes, I will admit, she is not one of our most guide book attentive students. However she does complete everything asked of her, and has proved more then capable in the field."

"Sir, I don't see what this has to do with her skipping-"

Holding his hand up patiently, the headmaster turned away silently. Returning his knowing gaze towards the view over his beloved academy.

"She would not leave Beacon grounds unless there was a reasonable excuse. The fact that her partner nor anyone from Team RWBY are accompanying her leads me to believe the matter is completely personal. She will return before nightfall, Im sure. If not, you have my permission to handle the situation however you please."

"...Very well. Good day Ozpin."

Before long the sound of relenting heels began to make their exit. Once again leaving the headmaster to quietly muse over just how long it would take before he would personally take action and speak to Ms. Xiao Long one on one.

Unknown to anyone else at Beacon though, the topic of the two professors' discussion was currently storming down the busy sidewalks of the nearby city. Her red eyes heatedly searching past every shop window and frightened patron until they landed on the one she had been looking for. 

West corner of Vale 44 and Remnant's finest clothing stores.

"La Rouge Café...really?"

It was a coffee house. No more no less. Undoubtedly one Yang had taken Ruby to due to their extensive collection of sweets on display. She hadn't recognized the address until actually arriving, but now that she was here her confusion only tripled. 

The café was truthfully like any sort of cliche pit stop for avid caffeine junkies. Light beige outer paint job detailed with dark mahogany coloring and large open windows for people both on the inside and the out to look through. Large, railed, spacious, outdoor patio filled with metal seats and small dinning tables for people who wished to enjoy their drinks in the cool weather.

It was hardly a place to host an inevitable showdown between foes.

The blonde's train of thought was broken though, when a small dainty hand caught her attention.

Sitting at the far end of the patio, rested Neo who was waving her over with a smile that held undeniable mischief. In front of her sat a small plate of pastries and two cups of coffee.

Raising a stunned eyebrow at the scene, Yang stood frozen on the spot for what felt like an eternity before her body began to move on it's own accord. Taking in the fact that, while her rival was wearing her usual get up of colors, her parasol was laid up besides the table. Not in any way, shape, or form being used...and far enough away, that the blonde could kick it further out of reach if she got close enough. Possibly making their upcoming fight lean in her favor.

For some odd reason though, the huntress's gut told her she shouldn't touch the other's weapon. 

Now standing stiffly next to the open chair, Yang searched for any sort of trick that the assassin could have possibly set. Having listened to her instincts left her feeling more exposed then she had wanted to. But instead of openly mocking her discomfort, Neo merely flashed her irises between colors in a good nature sort of way. 

The smaller girl gestured for Yang to sit.

Warily keeping her eye on the target, the blonde did as she was asked. 

She didn't say a word, and unsurprisingly neither did Neo.

The two sat like that for a solid 5 minutes, before the multi colored girl grew bored and rolled her eyes. Yang nearly flinched back when she saw Neo reach into her pocket, one sign of danger and she would enable her weapons no questions asked. To her bafflement though, the smaller girl simply ended up pulling out her scroll and typing away. Not breaking eye contact for even a second.

The buzzing of her skirt, told the huntress that she had just received a new message.

"Glad you could make it."

That was it. The entire second of pure anxiety had been reduced to 5 words. 

Neo's smile didnt falter once. 

Yang's voice did raise in it's pitch due to aggravation.

"Is...there any actual reason you wanted to meet me here of all places?"

Her scroll buzzed immediately. The blonde hadn't even noticed the smaller girl's hands respond effortlessly during her question.

"Yes."

Yang swore the vein in her head was pulsating visibly with how hard she locked her jaw.

"Care to enlighten me then?"

Gloved fingers zoomed across the scroll keys, while her other hand reached to take a sip of her drink.

"Not quite yet. Why don't you have some coffee?"

Thoughts of poison infiltrating her system made the blonde glared slightly at her offered drink.

"Why should I-"

Another buzz followed the first.

"If I didn't know better Id say you looked as though you haven't slept in days.

A third vibration.

"Besides, if I wanted to kill you, I can assure you that you'd be dead by now."

"Wow that's comforting."

Her sarcasm was met with a buzz and a slight glare.

"Drink your coffee, and then we will talk."

Yang did admit Neo made a good point, and she most certainly wasn't obeying the command out of fear. Now that would just be ridiculous... 

True enough though, there would be no point in killing her in the center of such a crowded area. Too many witnesses.

As her hands hesitantly raised the cup to her lips, Yang felt her eyes widened in horror while her throat inevitably chocked on the warm substance.

The drink tasted like pure sugar.

Coughing over the side of her chair with a fist pounding at her chest, Yang missed Neo's smirk.

"G-god damn it! How m-many sweeteners are in here?!"

A buzzing sound.

"I suppose I lost count after 14."

Another buzz.

"Ill admit while I enjoy sweet thing, lately Ive been craving something a little hotter."

Having cleared her airways from their war against 500 packs of defilement, Yang nearly chocked again at the not-so-subtle wink Neo gave her.

She should not find that gesture endearing in any way.

"Im not here to play games."

Vibration.

"Neither am I. But sadly I had hoped you'd be a little more fun to speak with."

"You're not even talking!"

Buzz.

"I suffer from Selective Mutism. Certainly a noble huntress such as yourself wouldn't force an innocent someone out of their comfort zone, would you?"

She was being serious, but at the same time mocking. And her frown was that of the devil himself.

How on earth she managed to simultaneously make Yang feel guilty and pissed off at once was a mystery for another day.

"Fine, I'm sorry."

Buzz.

"Apology accepted. Now, you may ask me anything you'd like."

Finally getting somewhere since their bizarre meeting had begun, the blonde readily fired off the questions that had been plaguing her for the past 7 days. Neo's fingers barely paused between each verbal inquiry. 

"Why did you stop working for Roman?"

Buzz.

"He is unable to pay me now that he is in the military's custody. No work means no payment. No check, no protection."

"Why not just bust him out then, if you need money so badly?"

Buzz. Buzz.

"Special orders from Roman's boss. He is meant to stay in prison until further notice. Seeing as he failed the one thing he was suppose to do, a little tough love is apparently in order."

"And what exactly was this grand master's plan?"

Buzz.

"Classified." 

Yang really did find it to be quite astonishing how easily Neo managed to avidly answer yet not at all answer her questions.

"Why did you contact me then if you can't tell me anything important?"

The words had barely left her mouth before the reply came through.

"How else was I suppose to get you to agree on this date?"

Well that hadn't been what she was expecting. 

Yang visibly allowed her jaw to drop. She reread the message a countless number of times before her lilac eyes peered up. The small assassin had her head tilted to the side sweetly. Both of her eyes pink in hue.

"This...this is a date?"

Buzz.

"I assumed even someone as dense as you could piece that much together when you saw the café."

Another vibration. 

"If you'd like me to spell it out for you next time, just ask love."

Narrowing her gaze at the other's blatant smirk, Yang felt her hands bend the metal arm rests of her chair. Now the blonde huntress was not a Virgin Mary when it came to the dating game, especially between men OR women, but this was just ridiculous! 

IT WAS NEO FOR REMNANTS SAKE.

"What could possibly make you think I would ever-"

The multi colored girl had her message at the ready.

"You wouldnt be here unless you truthfully wanted to see me that badly. Lie to yourself as much as you would like about getting information. You're attracted to me, as I am to you. If working for them anymore, there is no need for animosity."

"You. Tried. To. Kill. Me"

Buzz.

"You threw the first punch. In the eyes of the law I was protecting myself. Also I see the way you look at me."

"Maybe I just really hate you."

Buzz.

"Flattering will get you no where."

For a moment Yang's anger dissipated partially as she considered the past week from hell. She had indeed been slightly obsessed over the smaller girl, but that could be excused with simply not wanting to lose her only lead. 

However if what Neo said was true and she wasn't associated with the White Fang...that means the blonde HAD been going as far as to lose precious hours of sleep over the possibility of seeing her again....but that didn't equal attraction right? No of course not. 

Besides, she hadn't known any of this information until moments ago.

Another vibration broke her mental scrutiny.

"Careful, thinking to much might wind up giving you a headache."

She hated Neo, she was sure of it.

"Alight listen here-"

Buzz. 

"Kidding aside, allow me to be the first to say, Im very happy you are here right now Yang."

Her snapping come back ended up dying on her tongue, and the blonde was left in silence before two more messages came through.

"You are very attractive, Im not blind. Whether you'd like to admit it or not, there is a chance that you return my feelings. And so long as there is a chance, I don't see the need in giving up on such an...interesting person."

Yang was nearly positive this was a set up. Every fiber in her body was screaming at her to book it now.

However at the same time, the blonde wasn't sure if she truly wanted to leave. Maybe it was the way her body reacted to the other girl, but also she did consider, when was the last time any date had ever actually taken interest in Yang for, well Yang?

Neo wasn't working on the wrong side any more. She admitted that she liked her enough to blatantly ask her on a public date. And apparently she had the idea in her mind that Yang returned some form of the same feelings.

So...what harm could just one date do?

Lowering her phone slightly to peer over at the colorful girl again, the blonde allowed her hand to slowly reach out and grab a single cookie. Before crossing her legs and getting into a more relaxed position. 

"This is a one time thing."

Buzz.

"Keep telling yourself that, maybe you'll start to believe it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to let me know what you guys think! Thanks for reading!


	4. Cherish Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to let me know what you think of the story so far!

"You've got to be kidding!"

Buzz.

"Cross my heart."

Yang's smile broadly covered a good deal of her face while her eyes seemed to drown in both amusement and child like wonder.

"I didn't even think illusion a type of semblance."

Buzz.

"No surprise there. Perhaps this is why I won so easily last time we met."

"You're a real smartass you know that?"

Neo covered her mouth slightly to contain her giggles.

Buzz.

"Such a charmer. Still think I got lucky or am I just that much better in a fight?"

Normally the blonde would have retaliated with her own sort of quip. Most likely aimed at the colorful girl's short stature. This time around though both their attitudes felt more playful then anything..

"You're never gonna let that go are you?"

Buzz.

"Not in a million years. Now, your turn, tell me more about that little scuffle you had at Junior's Club."

"Which time? The one where he almost lost his little 'Junior', or the one where I got 50 guns to my face?"

Both laughed. Finding mirth in the irony of the story and each other. Neo was practically dripping with endearment for the beautiful brute's humor. 

Though if she made one more pun about her height, the assassin contemplated pegging her with one of the cookies on their table. 

After catching her breathe with a snicker the huntress finally began to go into retellings her latest adventures. The entire while Neo listened thoughtfully.

Truthfully, Yang had only intended to stay and talk with the other girl for another hour at most.

Her plan had been to allow some polite moments in between the expected awkward silences. Then after proving how ridiculous the entire date idea was, she'd make some sort of excuse up about a mission and head back to Beacon. No uncomfortable feelings and no repercussions. 

It was suppose to be simple.

Until they actually started talking, or texting in Neo's case.

First they just expressed a few opinions on the pastries before them, and then suddenly they had begun an in depth discussion on fighting strategies. Some how through out each subject, yang managed to sneak in a pun of some form, before the smaller girl "accidentally" flicked her in the head with her empty coffee cup.

What felt like only a few minutes of back and forth banter soon became one hour. And then two. And so on.

Before either realized it, the sun had slowly started to set over the ocean coasting off the dock side of Vale's harbor. Neither had even commented on the explosion of brilliant reds and bright orange streaks that were creating a photo worthy view besides them.

They were too enraptured with one another.

"I'm serious! One right hook. He went straight through the window, and headfirst into the street."

Neo smiled with only sincerity, as she lifted one of her hands to cover her lips in a silent giggle again.

Buzz.

"So much aggression over a few pulled strands of your hair?"

Despite how adorable the blonde found the other's laughter, her eyebrow still cocked upwards in challenge.

"Rule number one: No one touches my hair."

Buzz.

"I'll remember that next time."

Yang hadn't even realized that Neo had leaned across the table during the time it took her to read her scroll. Before she could process the message though, she felt her jacket being roughly tugged forward. 

Without warning a pair of extremely soft lips were against her's. One small hand held onto the huntress's sleeve while the other tightly gripped a handful of blonde hair. Forcing their mouths together perfectly.

Surprisingly instead of her lilac eyes turning red in fury at the action, they fluttered shut in ecstasy. 

The multi colored girl certainly was not inexperienced with kissing if the tongue down her throat was any indication. And best of all...Neo tasted like strawberries

Trying desperately to match the smaller girl's pace. Yang even began to return the gesture with vigor.

The moment she started raising her hands up to hold the other's face though, Neo released her and leaned back to her side of the table. Picking up her scroll as though nothing had even happened.

Yang tried to catch her breathe while her eyes narrowed at the teasing flutter of the other's. Brown and pink. Pink and pink. Brown and pink. Back and forth.

Buzz.

"I rather like how flushed you are over a kiss. Don't tell me it was your first?"

"No! You...just surprised me."

Buzz.

"Being spontaneous keeps the relationship young my dear. Try to keep up next time."

Next time...Relationship?!

The smirk was back on the assassin's face, so full of reassurance. Neo knew exactly what she was doing to her.

However, the mention of another date did undoubtedly stir something in Yang that she hadn't felt in years.

Shyness.

Since when was Yang Xiao Long intimidated by a girl who probably was too short to get on most of the rides at an amusement park? 

Well first time for everything she supposed.

Glancing away from the other with a cough, the huntress felt her focus consciously drawn back by the tapping of fingers patiently awaiting for a clear response. She was sure if she lifted her gaze again, Neo would comment on the blush covering her face.

Mumbling something under her breathe, the blonde continued to avoid the ever changing irises before her. 

The feeling of her heart beating out of time wasn't anything new. It was just like during a mission. The adrenalin always made her feel alive and free to live like she was destined to. But this time it felt like it was deafening her senses. 

Not even peering back at the sound of her phone vibrating, Yang glanced at the floor, then her coffee cup, then the stars starting to appear in the sky, then the table, then...

Wait what?

Looking around at her surroundings, the blonde was shocked to find that the day light seemed to have set a long time ago. There was not a stroke of sun to be seen. Even the Vale city street lights were mockingly shinning at her past the darkness.

"Shit how long were we out here?!"

Standing abruptly, Yang turned to see Neo was looking at her with a knowing smile.

Buzz.

"Past your bedtime already?"

Lilac flashed red for a moment.

Buzz.

"I'm kidding. Go before you get in trouble for breaking curfew."

"Are you sure?"

Buzz

"Don't worry yourself. I'll be sure to keep in touch."

Yang smiled, with her usual confidence returning, she rushed over to place a small peck on Neo's lips. Successfully startling the other enough that both of her eyes went white briefly before returning to matching shades of pink.

"Now we're even. Later!"

Without another word, the huntress began to rush back towards the school grounds. She did peer over her shoulder once in hopes waving goodbye, only to immediately run face first into a sudden pole.

Eventually she was far enough away from Neo's blatant laughing at her blunder, that the blonde allowed herself a smack to the forehead over her own failure. 

Smooth Blondie. Real smooth.

Had she stayed for a few seconds though, Yang might have noticed the smaller girl smiling like a school girl at her retreating form. 

However both were completely oblivious to the pair of molten eyes that had been watching the entire scene unfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Cherish Part 5

Hunters and huntresses were built to be stronger then the common human.

It was just the sort of demands that their jobs required. Almost like Natural Selection. Never for a minute could those chosen be less then at their physical peaks because that second of catching your breathe on the field meant certain death.

With that in mind one could assume that, even if Yang was only in training, she would be in pretty promising shape. Daily gym visits, running for your life once and a while, fighting off hordes upon hordes of soulless bastards, the usual stuff that all hunters faced.

And it certainly is no secret that the blonde's athleticism makes her one of the top students in the entire first year class.

Until you factor in days of exertion and multiple sleepless nights.

Of course Yang didn't regret going to meet with Neo, it had been a priority and she made a judgment call. But the black spots surrounding her vision currently may be more of a concern then she had originally thought.

After sprinting the entire length home, a suddenly exhausted young huntress managed to beat her best run time and arrive back on Beacon's property just as the clock struck 11. The security barrier placed along the edges of the territory would be put up any minute. The close call didn't matter and neither did her blurred senses. She had made it.

Before the blonde could take a sigh of relief on her good fortune though, the familiar sound of clicking heels brought a chill up the length of her spine. There was no mistaking such a horrifying woman's signature apparel. Especially when it's headed right for you.

"Ms. Xiao Long."

Every time she was addressed by Goodwitch the student swore it sound more like a swear word then an actual name.

Turning with a weak smile, Yang chose not to comment on how scowling that much could not be healthy for the older woman's face.

"Hey Professor. I...um-"

"You are late."

The blonde felt her legs nearly falter along with how heavy her eyelids had become.

"I'm sorry I-."

"Professor Ozpin wants to speak with you. Come along."

One unspoken of rule in Beacon was that whether Glynada Goodwitch had her riding crop in hand or not, you never question a command.

With heavy feet Yang went to follow her teacher up the agonizing trek to the headmaster's office.

Not a second after the two left though, a figure dressed in all black rushed onto school grounds. Barely sliding in just as the barrier came into place. Now effortlessly using the darkness to jump past every possible security camera, the womanly figure arrived before the exchange students dormitories with a smile.

Back with the huntresses, Yang gripped onto the elevator rail with a tight grip as her mind continued to grow fuzzier and fuzzier. She had only ever heard her sister's descriptions of what the headmaster's office looked like. But somehow the words "intimidating" and "ginormous" were no longer overstatements.

Standing in the center of what could only be seen as the inside of a clock, the blonde realized just how small the gears and shifts made her feel in the presence of Ozpin. Poor Ruby had the right to claim she had been nervous to her wits end.

All the creaking of the metal and never stilling movement would make any sane person anxious.

Despite her fatigue and nerves though, Yang was not one to back down from a challenge. Especially when that specific challenge happened to be angrily ranting at her, while simultaneously cutting into her well deserved rest.

"Skipping not one, but two classes. With no notice what so ever. Leaving copious amounts of damage in the training rooms, adding up to thousands in damage. Scorch marks in the North hallway. A kick sized indent in Team RWBY's school owned heater!'

Glynda could have gone on for another hour had she wished to.

"This is a lot of costly damage here young lady. Do you realize how much trouble you have caused in the last few da-"

Holding up his hand to interrupt his second in command, Ozpin took this time to observe how his student was reacting to Glynda's rather intense scolding. Unsurprisingly, unlike Ruby had been when he first met her, Yang did not look sorry in the least. In fact, he would go as far as to say she looked annoyed more then concerned over the possibility of suspension.

"Ms. Xiao Long. I must say, these offenses do little to capture my interest. I'm truthfully more curious as to why you might have been off school grounds for so long...please do enlighten us?"

Professor Goodwitch properly scowled at such an easy dismissal of the expenses, but remained quiet.

The look of fatigue on the other girl's face when she had arrived back at Beacon was enough to perhaps give the two professors an idea as to why the blonde had been rather "testy" as of late. But the headmaster had enough incentive to assume there was more then what met the eye.

Ozpin wasn't one to play a game without having a set plan in advance. He was stacking the deck in his own favor, while the student squirmed from his gaze.

"I had some personal work to take care of. It wont happen again."

Not the whole truth. Not a complete lie.

Ozpin remained quiet for a moment before folding his hands.

"Despite this being your first offense, Beacon does have rules. Certainly you of all people can understand that when it comes to doing what is right, one must abide by a certain moral code of conduct."

If that hadn't just hit the nail on the head, Yang didn't know what did. It was almost as though he was trying to say something...without really saying it.

"Your late arrival only adds on to my suspicions Ms. Xiao Long. Would you perhaps help Goodwitch and myself better understand the situation ?"

Yang remained silent.

Was there really a good way to say 'oh you know just getting coffee with my former rival who may or may not still be associated with a terrorist organization.'?

As the tense moments continued to tick on, Ozpin lowered his gaze slightly.

"If you'd prefer, we could always check with a few local shops in the city about where you might have been?"

"Sir that's really not necessary I-...It was just-"

Glynda had been relatively silent for the past few minutes, but something had caught her eye ever since she had escorted the younger girl upstairs. It was small, terribly small, something she wouldn't have even noticed had she not been staring so intently during the exchange before her.

But it was enough of a clue for her to immediately lean over to whisper something to the growingly curious Ozpin from his interrogation.

There was a beat of hesitation, before he leaned back in his chair.

"The discussion is done with for now Ms. Xiao Long. You are free to go."

Yang felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand slightly at his tone. The scene she had just witnessed screamed "THEY KNOW SOMETHING YOU DONT" but she had no inkling as to what they said.

Standing before bidding the two farewell, the huntress in training was frozen on the spot by Ozpin's voice. He sounded almost as though there were a warning in his tone.

"Secrets are meant to hide and protect things we do not trust for more then certain ears, but please...do not hesitate to confide in me should you ever need a friend Ms. Xiao Long."

The blonde held her tongue and only looked back when she was safely in the elevator. Not far enough away though to not hear he headmaster's parting words.

"It might do you some good to wipe away the smeared lip gloss along your mouth as well."

After the doors closed Yang worried her red face would be enough for the whole building to go up in flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. Cherish Part  6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

The second Yang's foot stepped inside of her dorm room, three bodies all but flung themselves onto her. Which resulted in a rather humorous dog pile, save for the fact that every occupant was berating the blonde. 

Especially the smallest one with a red cape.

"Where were you! We were so worried! Blake said you werent answering your scroll, and Weiss thought someone kidnapped you, and Goodwitch was looking for you, and-"

After detangling herself from the wild assortment of arms hugging onto her, Yang brought her little sister into a tight hug. Screw how tired she was, nothing ever felt better then the knowledge that there were people in the world who cared so much.

"Relax Rubes, I'm fine."

"Well, where were you all day?"

"Just working."

Silver eyes creased in disbelief.

"Working ALL day?"

"Yup. Any idea if we had any work due for Port's class? I feel like there was a paper or something."

Suddenly, before the blonde could shrug off her jacket, a white sleeve moved to block her way.

"What exactly were you working on that was important enough for you to miss class and dinner?"

Weiss would undoubtedly not let the time missing go with a simple shrug off. Too many nights of Blake leaving to handle her own demons left her with sharp enough mind set to tell when someone's keeping secrets. Secrets that you didn't want anyone else to know about.

Now this isn't to say SOME secrets were meant to be kept personal, but Yang's behavior over the past few days were questionable at the least.

They were a team after all.

On the blonde's end though, evasion was exactly what was wrong with the entire situation. Should she outright say who she had been with all day wouldn't fly....especially not with Blake's history. But the idea of lying to Ruby left a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. 

One mention of someone who is- WAS so close to Roman Torchwick would be enough to send the Faunas into a stroke. But Blake would be even MORE pissed off if she learned that she had tried to cover up the meeting with Neo...angry Blake in general just didn't sound pleasant.

Partners or not, the blonde didn't have a death wish! Never mind the fact she had on a date with the "enemy", Blake might claw her damn eyes out or something...okay maybe not THAT, but still.

Pulling her arms free from her tan clothing, Yang allowed an yawn to slip by her lips before hopping onto her bed with a dull thump.

"I was gathering some information on the White Fang."

Instantly everyone's attention was captured.

"From where?"

"Who?!"

"Was it Junior?"

"Why didn't you tell us!"

Question after question after question suddenly seemed to fly from Weiss and Ruby's lips while their arms flew askew in excitement and worry.

Blake's face though continued to betray any sort emotion. Her eyes were nearly slits with how intensely she was staring at Yang, and her arms refused to uncross themselves.

It unnerved the blonde.

"It wasn't a big job, and we couldn't afford to all go at once. Too suspicious ya know?"

The heiress raised an eyebrow, but Ruby had already forgotten what she had been worried about to begin with. 

Without another avid fighting partner, Weiss allowed the argument to drop.

Of course the other's big sister had just been out getting information. Both felt silly for suspecting anything else.

Having no other reason to find concern, Ruby allowed herself to plop down besides Yang.

"Next time let us know okay? Everyone's been freaking out all day."

"Yes sir Ms. Team Leader."

With a mock salute in "respect" Yang felt her sister tug playfully at her hair.

Oh it was on now.

While the two bantered with one another, Weiss moved to kiss her girlfriend's cheek goodnight. There had been more then enough excitement for one day, and her adrenaline was wearing thin now that the whole team was safely back together.

Before she could turn back towards her own bed though, the heiress felt the Faunus's hand delicately wrapped itself around her own.

Yellow eyes stared into her own.

"Blake? What's-"

"Something's not right. Yang was with someone."

The white haired huntress peered over her shoulder to see the blonde in question now had her sister in a headlock upon her bed. Neither were paying the couple any mind.

Lowering her voice, the two whispered harshly.

"Well yeah, she said she was talking with someone about the Whi-"

"No this is different...I can't explain it. I think she was on a date."

"...Remnant... please dont tell me it was with Junior."

The black haired girl frowned.

"No. It definitely wasn't anyone we know...and it wasn't a man."

The heiress was allowing her own brain to connect the dots.

"How do you-"

"...Theres a woman's perfume, coffee, cookies, and...arousal smothering her scent."

"You got all of that based off of one hug?!"

The Faunus shrugged. 

"Alright so if she was on a date, then why wouldn't she tell us?"

Weiss paused momentarily to consider whether or not the fact that it had been a woman would have stopped Yang, but immediately shook the thought away. The blonde had been pansexual and quite open about the fact ever since she had come to Beacon. Nevermind that basically all of team RWBY had girlfriends! She had no reason to lie unless...

"What do you want to do Blake? Call her out? What if we're wrong?"

"And what if we're right?"

The couple looked over to see the sisters had wrestled themselves to the point of falling asleep in a hazardous heap. With Ruby's legs dangling half way off one end, while Yang's arms remained bent at uncomfortable angles.

Typical, and comical, but still worrisome considering where the circumstances now stood.

"Let's discuss this tomorrow. For all we know she met with an attractive woman for information and maybe...I don't know enjoyed her company a lot?"

The half cat huntress moved silently to her own bed, not allowing herself to admit that Weiss could be right. all she knew was that Yang was keeping secrets and she wasn't happy.

However it wouldn't be until the next morning, that Blake would realize just how scarily accurate her instincts had been.

At sometime over the night, someone had left a large basket filled with various assortments of desserts in front of RWBY's door. 

The only thing listed among the tag was Yang's name and a neat little cursive N along the bottom.

Ruby raised her eyebrows in excitement at the possibility of indulging herself in her sister's treats, while Weiss and Blake stared in confusion at the display.

"Why send a gift basket filled with banana split recipes? And...is that Baked Alaska? Who even eats Neapolitan flavored cookies?"

Blake had turned to question who N was, but Yang had already rushed out of the dorm. Bright red in the face as she aggressively typed away at her scroll.

Before anyone could rush to follow the blonde though, a single voice broke the tension, along with a drawn out knock on the still open frame.

"Hope I'm not intruding."

Ruby's entire face lit up as she rushed to hug her girlfriend happily.

"Not at all! What's up Cinder?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Be sure to let me know what you think!


	7. Falling For You Pt1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long absence! Be sure to leave me a comment about what you guys think of the story so far!

When word of the tournament had first been announced, all of Remnant became abuzz with activity.

Because while the festival itself was several months away, having the location announced made everything suddenly more exciting. The energetic need to improve teams began with a heavy vigor. All of the academies across the world began to increase practice hours and mission sets. 

No one wanted to be the odd team out, and when it came down to it the only thing that mattered was skill. 

Having everyone so preoccupied with temporary academy exchanges and extra team bonding though, Cinder found that her plan seemed to effortlessly begin to fall into place. 

A few well placed bribes and a few system reboots, ensured her "team" easy access into Beacon as students. 

To anyone there the three criminals were no more special than anyone else.

Just like she wanted.

It also helped that with Roman in custody, most people probably assumed the attacks were to slow down if anything. after all who would suspect a few innocent transfers from Haven to be capable of a complete take over of the government?

Cinder herself had soon found that between her posing and late night operations, there was another factor of amusement added in to her planned stay.

Ruby Rose.

Hyper, overly optimistic, socially awkward, and yet somehow painfully charming in a lost sort of way.

She was everything Cinder considered herself not to be, and yet the combination seemed nearly too perfect to resist.

So the older woman did the next logical thing anyone with an attraction would do and hacked back into the school's database to see if there would be any benefits to pursuing the little rose.

Regardless of the obvious intrest she had taken in Ruby, Cinder required results. Leverage. Any form of extra pawns for her game of chess.

And gods above if the little Rose wasnt the Queen piece of the board.

An early admission into one of the top schools for training, a nearly perfect skill level in fighting, above average grades, relations to previous hunters and huntresses who could only be defined as legends, and the leader of a team that according to the official report was one of the top ranked in first year history. 

Ruby Rose was anything but useless, no no she was an ace among the deck. Just waiting to be played as a final hand in the game.

The adorableness was simply a small bonus.

So from that day forth, Cinder Fall began to stack even greater odds in her favor. She redesigned her schedule to fit Ruby's for the rest of the second semester, and assigned Emerald to the occasional informant mission to learn more about the young girl.

All she ever returned with though was that Ruby Rose was fight wise valuable and trusted far too easily. Two qualities appreciated by anyone skilled in the art of manipulation.

The firey woman came on slowly. A few chats, followed by inside jokes, than lunch invites, secrets between them both, and soon a strong enough bond that included Mercury and Emerald "off handedly" mentioning Ruby was the best thing to ever happen to Cinder when passing Team RWBY.

Every move was planned far enough in advance that when Ruby had stuttered out her desire to date Cinder, the older girl had to forcibly choke on her own laughter and pass it off as shock. Of course she was more than willing to give their "love" a chance. Of course she felt the same. Had she not planned every deatil down to the wire she may have even shed an overly dramatized tear at how brutally honest her lover had been when confessing.

But that just felt like overkill.

Many dates later and Cinder was left without a doubt concerning Ruby's heart. The smaller girl was practically devoted to her as much as a puppy.

If it came down to it she would even go as far as to say Ruby would probably choose her over 2/3s of her teammates. The exception being her sister who more or less only accepted the relationship because it made the younger girl oh so happy.

That had always been a bit of a sore spot in the grand scheme of things. Should it ever come down to herself vs Yang for Ruby's loyalty, the chance was anyone's guess.

And gods did Cinder hate uncertainty.

Now with that in mind, imagine the older woman's surprise that she should see one of her best employees sitting along side the very thorn that had been driven into her side. Both drinking coffee and laughing as though they hadn't been taking lethal swings at each other previously. 

Behaving like the entire debacle on the train she had commissioned to crash into the city had never happened.

To say Cinder was speechless would be the understatement of the century.

So she waited and staked out the little improvised meeting for as long as she could. The kissing made molten eyes drop in bemusement. Neo never was one to waste time in making strong impressions. But to see the small psychopath fluster over the return kiss was duly noted.

Interesting.

Cinder then waited until after the blonde dashed back towards Beacon, before pulling out her scroll out and sending a message to her moles on the inside.

"Heading back to now. Kill off camera 4 and 6 in exactly 15 minutes. Set off alarm to Goodwitch's scroll that a student is late and most likely coming through south entrance by camera 8."

With her return set flawlessly, Cinder was left with a relaxing night.

She did however manage to send her girlfriend a loving goodnight text, restitch her clothing with more dust threads, contact Neo with orders to meet with her tomorrow, send out a double shipment of White Fang troops to the eastern coordinates in case of another battle resulting in bloodshed, spend a generous amount of money on a basket to RWBY's dorm filled to the brim with pink, brown, and white treats, and sign off Neo's signature just for a little bit of added torment, embarrassment, and questioning for Yang.

A typical evening really.

The next morning though proved to be as interesting as she had hoped.

Neo had responded in her usual playful-borderline-respectful way and agreed to meet after breakfast by the warehouse a few miles off campus. 

Mercury and Emerald had gotten new reports in on Ironwoods newest security firewall. 

And according to her White Fang lieutenant, there was a poorly sent raid last night that resulted in her troops getting more material than they had planned for.

All very good mood boosters considering it wasnt even 9 am yet. 

Follwoing a quick once over of her schedule Cinder managed to reach the first year dorms just as Yang rushed out.

The blonde barely even mumbled a curt hello. Too focused on typing away on her scroll to undoubtedly Neo. It seemed as though the basket had done its job. 

But then again there was only one way to find out.

Reaching RWBY's open doorway, Cinder gently knocked against the frame.

"Hope I'm not intruding."

Smiling internally at the seriously concerned look covering Blake and Weiss's faces, the older woman feigned cluelessness. The seeds of doubt were beginning to grow beautifully.

Feeling a smaller force dive into her body for a hug, Cinder smiled with actual affection.

"Not at all!"

Smiling upwards with brightness only innocence could portray, Ruby tiptoed up and placed a light peck on her girlfriend's cheek.

"So chipper and it's barely 9 yet."

"Im excited to see you! Why are you here so early Cinder?"

"Can't I just want to be with my beautiful girlfriend on her day off?"

The usual blush, the usual giggle, the usual adorable look only Ruby Rose could portray so exquisitely.

Looking up, Cinder smiled and nodded her head over to Blake and Weiss.

"Good morning to you both as well."

The heiress waved politely, while her rather ominous girlfriend nodded back.

"Good morning Cinder."

"Hello."

Blake Belladonna. A poorly hidden faunas masquerading among Beacon. Former White Fang member and ex to Adam, Cinder's second in command. How interesting their first meeting had been, with short pleasantries and distrust plausible in the air. 

She had never had reason to worry herself over Blake's suspicions, because the second she said anything against her Cinder's ammunition was ready. And somewhere far back in the dark girl's mind she knew Cinder was more than she seemed. 

The very idea of exposing the cat girl's past ranking and crimes made the inevitable future strain of conversations/fights extremely tempting to the older woman. 

But Belladonna had kept her opinions to herself and since they both had a mutual "ill respect you if you don't bother me or Ruby and vice versa" sort of relationship.

Which was fine for them both.

Weiss Schnee was the complete opposite. She was as irrelevant to Cinder and as such deserved nothing but the very bare minimum of politeness. And in turn Cinder recieved the same.

Which again was completely fine to both.

"I had hoped to ask you all to join myself and my team for breakfast."

A blatant lie. She would rather have Mercury drop kick her ribs in before forcing herself to make small talk with anyone on Ruby's team.

"When I was walking in though I noticed Yang appeared a little distant. Is everything alright?"

Just as she predicted, her girlfriend ate up the faux concern.

"Oh she's fine! Whoever she was with yesterday wanted to thank her for some reason. They left a whole basket of stuff, but when she saw it she ran out of the room."

Cinder frowned and placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"Dont worry love. Yang is more than entitled to have her own secrets. Who knows. Maybe she went to go thank them personally."

Blake and Weiss hung on her words like Grimm to fear. They tried to appear disinterested but of course failed miserably.

Cinder, having gotten a good enough feel for the air surrounding RWBY, leaned down to give her girlfriend a chaste kiss.

"Perhaps we could do breakfast another time. I just recalled I have to speak with Professor Port about his lecture from yesterday."

That surely stopped Ruby from offering to join her errands. The two bid farewell along with another polite and strained goodbye from the monochrome girls. 

After leaving Cinder, still adorning her Haven uniform, began the unhurried journey to her meeting place with Neo.

They had a lot to talk about afterall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading:D


	8. Falling for You Pt2

The warehouse was nothing exceptional. It had been abandoned for 20 years at the least. And the small group of white fang troops that had been stationed there moved out months ago upon Cinder's command.

Partly because it was no longer a fall safe location. Partly because she wanted a quiet place to hide away from the pressures of leading a full-scale uprising.

Now though, more often than not, the rusted over shack was left as abandoned as it had been before. Cinder rarely found time to visit the warehouse besides for buisness purposes.

A pity really considering she had found the poorly maintained place charming.

In a bizarre enough way.

There was cracks, water damage, broken glass everywhere, and Grimm surrounding every square inch of woods around it.

But on cloudless days, the entire scene could shift from grotesque to hauntingly amazing. Sunlight would peek past the crumbling cement and leave trails of golden whisps everywhere. The glass that littered the floor would shine and reflect the rays onto different angles and appear almost as though time was frozen.

The fact that it was not too far from the Academy was a small bonus.

It reminded the older woman of an underground cave or mysterious temple from the stories she recalled as a child. A place completely hidden from the world and untouched by the poisons of life.

Cinder though considered herself the very thing that she would never want to ruin such purity. 

And yet there she was.

However unlike before, this visit was for business instead of peace of mind. 

And unsurprisingly enough by the time she had arrived, Neo was present.

Not at all keen on admiring the majesty of the reflective gold hues.

The smaller woman's arms were lazily crossed as her heel tapped against the ground. She didn't even bother to act as though waiting around had bored her to death.

"Politan. It's been too long."

"Hello Cinder."

As per usual Neo's voice fell to the ground like silk. Beautiful and soft, but short. Completely devoid of sounding kind and monotone at best.

It was one of Cinder's favorite characteristics in the smaller woman. Especially considering Neo's unique circumstances.

Roaming around to admire her little home away from base, the taller of the two spoke sweetly.

"I don't believe we've spoken face to face since Roman's imprisonment."

"I suppose not."

"I do wonder how he's enjoying yanking around Ironwood during their little one on ones."

The multicolored woman allowed her eyes to flicker to solid brown each.

Cinder knew she was impatient for some reason and only had come for new orders.

Understandable, and impressive. Cinder mentally applauded her associate.

"Right. Lets not act as though small talk is needed. I want a situation report with your latest toy."

"What toy?"

Neo's eyes flicked from pink to white to pink to brown back to pink.

Cinder laughed lowly.

"Playing coy isn't like you Politan."

"Im not, just curious. I assumed you were requesting a meeting regarding MQ07."

The air turned serious for a moment. Before lightening considerably after the taller of the two waved off the notion.

"Its far too early to concern ourselves with that."

Far FAR too early to even think about that phase.

Cinder moved to a turned over desk towards the far side of the warehouse and planted herself down. Crossing her legs and moving a hand beneath her chin.

"Im here to ask about your angle with Xiao Long."

Neo smiled in turn. Dangerous and calm, never standing down even to her employer.

"Shouldnt I be asking you about your angle? Sending a basket to her room in my name seems more diabolical than a simply coffee meeting."

"Do all of your 'meetings' end in hook ups Politan?"

The multicolored girl flashed her eyes once and waited. Cinder relented for the sake of time, knowing that both could be far too stubborn sometimes.

"How do you even know that I sent it?"

Reaching into her jacket pocket, Neo pulled out her scroll and showed Cinder the large continuous lines of messages coming from the same number. Yang, who was more or less pissed about the extravagant and obvious gift being left for all of RWBY to see.

Neo smirked.

"You're the only one who would have known to send it in my name. Ill even bet you were watching us."

Sending a single winky face back to the agitated blonde, Neo pocketed the device and stood to her full height. 

Which wasnt very much but since Cinder was seated they were now almost eye to eye.

"She is trying to keep it all under wraps for now. Probably would look bad for her to be seen talking to the enemy."

Cinder nodded and stood, slowly choosing to walk around the smaller woman. Like a hunter hunting another hunter. 

Because whether civil or not their relationship remained professional and to the point.

Cinder grinned wickedly.

"Her teammates already suspect something."

"Figures."

A single hand began to ignite and extinguish a small flame in Cinder's hand. Smoke raised before relighting and turning to smoke again.

"They all will most likely start questioning her in at least a month's time."

Neo shrugged her shoulders.

"My guess is you want that. Get them all to turn on her so she has no where else to run but to me."

"Clever as always Politan."

Suddenly the smaller woman's irises began to change rapidly as her smile grew more disturbed.

"Thats not all is it? You need the blonde to follow so that Rose will have nothing left to stop her from following you."

Cinder barely nodded at the assumption. 

"Precautions are necessary if MQ07 is going to work."

"I know."

The taller of the two paused.

"I know you think you are completely caught up with the project Politan, but there is exactly zero room for loose ends here. One mistake and its over."

Suddenly standing directly before the smaller woman, Cinder dipped down so that she could stare directly into Neo's eyes.

The air felt more tense.

"So that's why Im going to ask you this once. Do you think your blonde will stay when it all goes to hell?"

"...I could ask you the same thing about your 'little rose'."

Both held their ground. Not willing to back off, from the sudden bout of unease that consumed them. 

But like with most of their discussions Neo was reminded that Cinder was her boss. She had no business to talk back.

But thankfully enough, her arrogance was one of the few qualities the taller woman found useful. 

If not amusing.

Ember eyes twinkled as pink and brown irises lowered, before a nod was given. 

Yes. Neo believed in her capabilities enough to assure no mistakes.

"You have my word."

Cinder smiled and leaned forward to speak directly into the multicolored assassin's face.

"Well then...should we start calling each other sister in laws?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading be sure to let me know what you think!


	9. Falling For You Pt3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to let me know what you think so far!

Ruby could always remember the first time she had met Cinder.

It had been back when news of the vytal festival had first started bringing in wave after wave of new transfer students to Beacon.

Some Vacuo, others Atlas, even a handful or so from Mistral. 

Every team came eager to fight and ready for battle. Yet also undeniably curious about Vale and its occupants.

Excitement had filtered throughout the air like a drug since then, causing teachers and students alike to buzz with new secrets.

So and so getting into fights with a transfer team, blah blah blah cheating on someone with an out of kingdom stranger, gossip gossip gossip.

Team RWBY was nearly the only exception to the frenzy of fresh drama. Seeing as how they all had been less oblivious to the possibility of new friends and more focused on taking down corrupt criminal organizations, to really notice the change of atmosphere.

The only exception, ironically enough, ended up being Cinder's team.

The first meeting happened after team RWBY had agreed to start working against Roman Torchwick's nefarious...whatever it was he was planning. Ruby, who had been rushing back to the library to grab her beloved board game, had run into Emerald Sustrai. Literally face first collided into her.

Thankfully the polite, if not intimidating visitor from Haven, had let the incident slide.

Mercury had been present too, but honestly the odd boy never really spoke after initial greetings.

Ruby assumed he was just socially awkward like herself or Jaune.

And then it had happened.

"Visiting from Haven actually."

From directly behind the two transfers had come the single most beautiful human Ruby had ever seen.

Cinder Fall. 

Sensual voice, dark hair pulled over to one side, amber colored irises that matched burning embers, and a figure that could have even put Pyrrha to tears.

She was living proof of perfection's existence.

RWBY's team leader recalled her jaw slacking and forcing herself to speak after staring into the pools of gold for an obscene amount of time.

"Ohhh you're her for the festival! But exchange students have their own dormitory!"

That had been the best she could manage. What with her tongue feeling too heavy to function, the blush on her face that made the cape along her back appear pink in comparison. 

Every time she recalled the memory, Ruby slapped her forehead in the same fashion that Weiss did daily.

Past that though, Ruby hadn't expected her sudden attraction to go any farther then that. Just an attraction.

Fate however had dealt a miracle.

Cinder ended up becoming a more and more prominent part of the small girl's life as time went on.

They ended up sharing all of their second semester classes, struck up conversation whenever the professors's backs were turned, had one on one lunches together, inside jokes about the most ridiculous things, shopping/hunting grimm hangouts.

Everything and anything Yang had ever told Ruby about the feeling of butterflies people feel when they start falling in love was a lie. For the red hooded girl there were no simple flutter of wings, only agonizing magma that melted her down to the most hopeless of love struck teenagers.

She couldn't help it! The feeling of dependence and protective nature Ruby felt for Cinder was beyond reason.

The young huntress wasn't even surprised when Yang, Nora, Jaune, Weiss, and Ren had all called her out on the blatant crush. To be honest Jaune was the LAST person Ruby wanted to hear talk about unrequited love and being oblivious, but she had bit her tongue none the less. They all were right. Who was she to deny it? 

Cinder was real, charismatic, beautiful, kind, compassionate, warm, and genuine. Everything Ruby could possibly ever want when it came to love.

Which is what made the hooded girl feel so torn.

Clearly Cinder could have anyone she wanted. So why would she settle for Ruby Rose?

Yang had nearly decked her sister upon hearing such a self loathed comment, and demanded that very night that Ruby confess.

"Better you know now then keep torturing yourself like this sis. Besides she'd have to be the dumbest girl in Remnant to turn you down!"

Weiss and Blake seemed a little more reluctant for their leader to rush and spill her heart out to Cinder, but neither had tried to stop her in the end.

So that evening, Ruby took Cinder up to Beacon's rooftop. Then below the broken moon and countless the stars, rushed out a mess of emotional blabber and "I think Im falling in love with you" mumbles.

The three months they had spent together had felt like decades, however in that moment Ruby could have sworn time had never moved slower. 

Waiting for a response was worse then any social interaction the huntress had ever been forced to power through.

Ruby was so paranoid that she even thought Cinder was laughing at first. 

However it turned out that the Haven girl had merely been chocked up with shock and glee. Cinder barely uttered out that she felt the same before rushing to initiate their first kiss. 

Together, underneath the stars, content with one another in a way no one but lovers could understand.

The rest was history.

Ruby kept on falling more and more for her girlfriend as time went on.

Dates, kisses, hunting, kisses, study sessions, kisses, lunches together, kisses, saving the city from a horde of grimm that crashed through the street way due to an exploding train cart lead by Roman's white fang henchmen in a poorly executed attempt of causing chaos, kisses.

They became the talk of the school, and the rumor mill nearly collapsed in its stockpile of new gossip.

"Can you believe the transfer's dating Rose?"

"I wonder if she knows Ruby got in two years early and is trying to cheat for the tournament?"

"Bet Haven's got a pool running. Heard that chick's bad news."

"Poor Ruby, she must be so confused..."

The only undeniably true fact that could circulate out of the mess of whispered words, was that Cinder made Ruby Rose unbelievably happy and vice versa.

So much so that Yang could see how bright her sister's eyes became at the mention of her girlfriend's name. The blonde even gave the couple her "reluctant" blessing and stereotypical "you ever hurt my baby sister and I'll set you on fire" talk.

That however had been the maximum of the two's friendship, or lack of, with one another. 

Besides greetings, and chit chat, they never spoke of anything other then Ruby and if she was happy.

Save for that morning.

The moment Yang rushed off, Cinder had appeared by RWBY's doorway. Nervously voicing her concern for blonde's attitude and questioning what had caused her abrupt departure.

The worry actually pleased Ruby a lot since her girlfriend's visible fretting happened directly in front of Weiss and Blake. This meant the monochrome couple got to see first hand the truly compassionate side of Cinder. 

Even the tiniest bit of good behavior seemed helpful at this point.

The trio never stopped shooting death glares at one another whenever they thought the caped girl wasn't looking.

Get one side eye from any one of those three, and even Ozpin would see why Ruby spent more time away from her team rather then ask her girlfriend to join them all.

Cinder said it was because her kingdom had bad dust relations with the Shnee Dust Company.

Which to a fault made sense. Ruby dated a Haven girl, and Ruby was Weiss's partner. Seeing the two together so much probably brought up bad memories of her father's company thus making an unhappy Weiss and in turn an unhappy Blake.

Terribly confusing and hard to believe yes, but that never stopped Ruby from trying to prove to her teammates that Cinder was a good soul.

"Don't worry love. Yang is more than entitled to have her own secrets. Who knows. Maybe she went to go thank them personally."

Cinder's reassurance that Yang would be okay made Ruby smile brightly. 

The small girl then raised her voice loud enough for Blake and Weiss to hear.

"It's sweet of you to worry about my sister so much!"

"...Ruby why are you shouting?"

The team leader blushed brightly. Okay maybe too obvious.

"Never mind. Sorry, uh hey if you're not busy, do you still wanna go eat? Blake and Weiss and I-"

Cinder leaned down to give her girlfriend a chaste kiss.

"Perhaps we could do breakfast another time. I just recalled I have to speak with Professor Port about his lecture from yesterday."

Hearing her least favorite teacher's name caused Ruby to back pedal quickly.

"Yeah, uh yeah rain check sounds good! I'll catch up with you later?"

"Of course little rose. We can meet in the Library after dinner."

Suddenly very excited, Ruby nodded eagerly and gave her girlfriend a hug goodbye before allowing her to leave the team's dorm room.

Blake and Weiss were too wrapped up in their own conversation to notice that Cinder had left. 

Ruby, not wanting to interrupt what appeared to be a tense talk between the couple, bid a quick farewell. Then hurried off towards the girl's showers.

The team leader now had a date planned for later that would keep her motivated throughout the rest of the day!

After all Cinder always had so many cool stories to tell her.

About legends maidens and the powers they wielded, and tales of far off kingdoms that betrayed the trust of the heroes they trained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify, yes Cinder is manipulating Ruby, but she also loves her(In a possessive sort of way). Thanks for reading! Happy holidays!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
